Sexual Frustrations
by FallenMadness88
Summary: Harry Draco oneshot. 2488 words, they meet in a bar and things get out of hand. WARNINGS: mild spoilers for DH. Adult Language, Alcohol use, Sexual Content and MaleXMale involvement. If you dont like dont read.


Plenty of warnings in here. The main one is MALE X MALE SEX HUGE LEMON SMUT EVERYWHERE!!! If you don't like such atrocities don't read or whatev. Also alcohol use (not abuse) and Adult Language.

* * *

It was Harry and Ron's night out. They were getting done with auror training and they were heading off to have a pint somewhere. Harry had been having a particularly difficult week. For some reason he was just feeling off. There didn't seem to be any reason for it.

'_Although it could be that everyone expects you to know everything and pass with flying colors at everything they throw at you.' Harry_ thought bitterly laughing slightly.

Since he defeated Voldemort he was automatically the Hero all over again. Sympathy and excitement usually followed him everywhere he went. But really what was bothering Harry was his sex life. Not that Ginny wasn't great, because she was, but for some reason he just wanted a little more than what she was giving. Sometimes when they were having sex he wished that he could be penetrated like her and be controlled. The slightly alarming thing about this was that only a man could penetrate him.

'_I wonder if I'm gay. No, don't be stupid if you were gay then you wouldn't like having sex with Ginny and you wouldn't be attracted to her.'_

He had been having these thoughts more and more lately because he couldn't get his fantasy out of his head. It just kept coming back to him. He didn't really have anyone in mind. He wasn't seeking any particular person out at the moment. Sometimes he would fantasize about different people he used to know. He didn't like to do it a lot because then he would become embarrassed the next time that he saw the person. Most times that he fantasized about men it was Malfoy. Sometimes it would be Seamus but usually the lithe blond made his way into his dreams.

"Finally it's about time!"

Ron pulled the door open to the bar that they usually drink at.

"I really hate coming here because we can't floo or aparate."

Harry was sick of explaining his reasoning's for not wanting to sit at a pub in the wizarding world.

"You know perfectly well why I like to come here. If you don't want to drink here then leave with Tom and the others when they head to the Transfigured Toad." Harry walked passed Ron and went to take his usual seat at the end of the bar but there was already someone sitting there. A tall, blond someone.

Ron leaned in towards Harry

"What's _Malfoy_ doing here??" He looked and sounded repulsed " I haven't even seen him since we saved his arse from the Room of Requirement!"

Harry was shocked, but not necessarily repulsed which didn't help as his mind went back to earlier musings and he noticed how good Malfoy looked these days. He was taller with short spiked hair and wearing muggle clothes that clung to his thin but toned body.

Harry chose not to say anything and just sat down a few seats away and ordered a drink, well a few.

"Two whiskey sours and a bud light please"

"Of course" said the bartender slightly shocked. Ron looked shocked too as he glanced over at his friend.

"Are you sure that you should be drinking you don't look so good all of a sudden."

Ron's voice caused Malfoy to turn and look at them.

"Never thought I would see you two here" Said Malfoy slightly drunkenly. "get bored of all your adoring fans and fawning women?"

Harry laughed and a little hollowly at that.

"Actually Malfoy I am, and it's not that funny."

Draco looked down at his drink and sipped at it a little then paused and downed the rest. Ron ordered a Bud and was drinking a little unconcernedly. Harry downed one of his shots and took a long draft of his beer and went into a brooding silence. Ron and Harry usually talked and pretty openly in this bar but there was an awkward silence over their gathering with Draco Malfoy sitting so close to them.

The silence was not good for Harry because he kept hoping that Malfoy would talk to him, that they could both get a little more tipsy and he would be able to find out if the rumors about him being gay were true and …

"I don't know if I really feel like drinking tonight. I think I may get a hold of Hermione and see if she wants to go get a bite to eat." Said Ron crashing Harry's train of thought, he took a final swig of his beer and bade ado to Harry and nodded to Malfoy who nodded back and left.

Harry downed the second shot and a swig of his beer and called for another shot but let it sit in front of him. Malfoy moved more toward Harry and looked at the row of glasses in front of him.

"Having a bad night?" He also called for another and looked at Harry inquiringly. "Either that or you have an incredibly high alcohol tolerance. Harry just looked at Malfoy and to avoid answering he downed the third. In truth he had a very low alcohol tolerance considering that he didn't really drink even semi regularly until after he was 18 and he was only 21 now. Harry chose to answer him after a minute of Malfoy's semi-steady gaze.

"You could say that." He twirled the beer bottle around on the table. Malfoy blinked.

"Tell me about it." Harry laughed.

"You expect me to trust you, Draco Malfoy, you know because we're such good friends and everything." Draco looked offended, I was just trying to be helpful and besides I can't betray you anyway I owe you my life. Binding magical contracts and all that, just trying to be helpful."

Draco went back to sipping his Gin and Tonic and Harry went into thought overload.

_'It would be nice to finally talk to someone about it. Considering Hermione and Ron are so close to Ginny and all that. Maybe I should. I don't know. Ah what the hell.'_

Harry looked at him.

"How do you feel about homosexuality or bisexual…ness?"

Draco looked at him incredulously, then amusedly. "Are you being serious."

Harry was a little taken aback but pleasantly surprised because he had a good feeling that his questions about Draco's sexuality were going to be answered soon.

"Well that is where my problems lay… so I was just asking… yeah…" Draco actually laughed out loud at this.

"I don't know if anyone has told you Potter but I am gay." He continued to laugh and Harry got a weird feeling of being slightly uncomfortable and happy at the same time. And so he compensated by ordering another shot and downing it. "So what's bothering you. Are you gunna spill it or what."

Harry had had a few drinks and feeling oddly ok with telling Malfoy about his problems he spilled it.

"Well… Lately I have been having really strange fantasies I guess you could call them. Everytime Ginny and I are having sex…"

"WAIT, your still with the little Weaselette??"

"Her name is Ginny and yeah I am. So watch what you say about her."

"Sorry Continue." Harry stared at him and then carried on.

"Well, every time we're having sex I feel like I want to be on bottom like I want someone inside of me and I don't know what to make of it because I still love Ginny, I'm still attracted to women but I also fantasize about men, I keep having dreams about having a man take me or I think about men when I masturbate."

Harry took a long drink of his beer and then ordered another. Draco did the same the bartender came and cleared the many glasses and gave them both another and left. Harry blinked and shook his head.

_'I didn't mean to be that forward. Well I got the point across anyway.' _

Draco pondered what he said for a moment, took a sip and lowered it slowly.

"Well, I don't think it's wrong, probably because you know. I swing that way but I don't think you should freak out."

"But it's more and more frequently, I want to try it though but I don't know who I can trust, Ginny can't know about this. I don't know."

Draco moved close to him and laid a hand on his thigh

"I can think of a way to solve your problem." He leaned close and whispered the next words. "If you're interested that is…"

Harry was definitely interested he threw some muggle money on the counter told the bartender to keep the change and left the bar closely behind Draco.

"It has to be your house Draco I live with Ginny."

Draco nodded and grabbed Harry's arm and apparated away from the bar. They landed in the entryway of a small one floor house. They stumbled a little bit as they landed and then out of nowhere Harry leaned in and started kissing Draco fiercely not bothering with formalities and moving his tongue automatically into his mouth tasting every inch. Draco grabbed his waist and pulled him foreword gripping his waist and holding him firmly returning the kiss with enthusiasm, they stayed like that for a moment until Draco pulled away for a moment.

"How far do you want to go"

Harry attacked his neck licking and biting

"All the way."

"Then let's go to the bedroom."

Harry and Draco fumbled their way into their living room, making their way to the bedroom at the end of the adjoining hall. Draco started unbuttoning Harry's shirt and rubbing the exposed chest underneath. He leaned down and started nibbling his collarbone as Harry stopped and started fumbling with his shirt trying to pull it over his head. When he succeeded he threw it to the ground and pulled off his own and Draco grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. Harry unbuttoned and pulled of his jeans and walked to where Draco was standing by the bed in his silk grey boxers. Draco got into the bed and Harry followed him.

Harry flung himself on top of Draco and wove his fingers into his hair and kissed him roughly and looked at him. He was so hard it almost hurt and to demonstrate he dipped his hips and rubbed himself across Draco's equally hard erection eliciting a moan from his counterpart. Draco became impatient and flipped them over taking the top as well as control. He removed Harry's boxers and stared at him for a moment as he saw him fully naked. He was beautiful. He leaned down and took Harry's entirety into his mouth and sucking hard fondling his sack in his hand and rubbing his chest with the other. Harry reached to Draco and sunk his fingers into his back and arched up into him wanting him to go further. Draco continued his ministrations and moved his hands down from his balls and towards his opening and teased the entrance. He brought his hand up and licked them and applied pressure to his opening easing it open but Harry hissed in pain so he reached to his bedside stand and grabbed a bottle of lubrication and applied that instead, and continued. First he only inserted one finger and moved it gently until it didn't seem to be hurting him any longer. He moved up and began kissing Harry again as hungrily as before and slowly tried to work a second finger into his opening moving a little faster.

"Fuck… So good..Draco oh god… uhhh…"

Draco bit his neck hard and sucked on the spot he moved his hands faster and Harry grabbed Draco's cock stroking it hard licking his ear and whispering mostly unintelligible words. Draco could feel how hard Harry was getting and Harry started rocking back and forth and rubbing himself against Draco. The feel of their erections touching was almost too much.

"Fuck me Draco I need it."

"Turn Over"

Harry gave Draco another quick kiss and obeyed lying on his stomach on the bed. Draco reached down and raised his hips slightly off the bed and fumbled in a bedside drawer to grab some much needed lubricant, once in his hand he used it to liberally cover himself and Harry's entrance and then with his lubricated hand he grabbed Harry and prepared to enter him. He leaned over him and placed the tip of his cock on Harry's entrance and leaned forward. Harry hissed in pain and Draco wrapped his other arm around Harry's chest and kissed his back trying to calm him. As the man before him became accustomed to the pain, Draco was becoming impatient. He moved himself slowly back and forth rubbing Harry's body everywhere he could reach and soon enough Harry was moving with him holding his hand and rocking in time with Draco. Moans that he couldn't hold in were escaping faster and faster, but they weren't moving that fast. The way they rocked back and forth was so sensual almost loving, but still needy. Draco began rubbing Harry's sides and back and kissing his neck and licking his ears moaning with him.

"I have wanted this for so long. I can't believe its happening."

Harry's speech was still broken and husky

"Draco, oh god it feels so good" and as they lay there Harry turned his head to give Draco a passionate kiss. This seemed to turn him on even more and the rapidity of his thrusting sped up more and more and soon they were frantic, the sound of their bodies colliding was loud in their ears and their moans were mingling and climbing in volume making Draco very happy that his neighbors were so far away. As they came to climax Harry rammed himself backwards causing Draco to come

" Oh… uuh fuck, ah."

He leaned back down over harry and kissed a line down his spine.

"That was so incredible" whispered Harry "fucking incredible"

"I wish you could stay."

Harry looked uncomfortable and moved sideways so that Draco could lay down next to him.

" I do want to but I Ginny is at home and I don't want her to start asking questions"

Draco grinned and looked at him

"So Mr. Potter does that mean what I think it means?" he asked slyly

"Well Mr. Malfoy if you think that means I am going to go home blame my lateness on a bad day at work and then meet you every once in a while at our new spot then you would be correct."

"Hmm, I must be psychic… I think we have a date."

Harry got up and stretched cleaned himself with a flick of his wand and retrieved his clothes that were scattered through the hall and redressed. Draco accompanied him to the door and with a last wink Harry left Draco's house.

"Heh."

* * *

So… That was it. The plot bunnies came to me and then started multiplying like… well… bunnies. Since JK dashed all my dreams and made Harry and Ginny get together I tried to think of a way to let the boys have fun but stay to the story. This is it. IDK review if you want. Flames welcome. Suggestions wanted. Tell me what you think!!! 


End file.
